Lost Lucy
by ShadoeOfYou
Summary: Finally, she's now free from all the burdens that the guild members vented at her before. And now, she's now going to find herself forgotting about her past life when she left Fairy Tail. What if she suddenly be lost in time? Will she find her way back?
1. Prologue

**_Lost Lucy_**

 ** _by: ShadoeOfYou_**

* * *

 ** _Disclamer:_**

 ** _Don't own Fairy Tail 'cuz if I am, NaLu, GruVia, JeRza, ElfGreen, RoWen, MiraXus and ZerVis will be canon!_**

* * *

 ** _Prologue: Her Reasons_**

* * *

 _3rd Person's POV_

* * *

Placing both of her hands between her chest, her breath suddenly become shallow. Her heart is pounding, no kidding. She felt her both feet as cold as the ice of Mt. Hakobe that once someone touch it, the person will definitely say that its colder than 0 degree celcius. But still, she mustered all of her strength as she remained inside the cold chamber. Her bravery was intriguing, indeed. But, can she still remain inside that torturing place?

Her once-brown-turned-red eyes opened. Her frown suddenly turned into a twisted smirk that made the lady outside gasp. 'Lucy is indeed strong but she needs complete control to herself.' The lady thought as her right hand lifted and opened the lock of the chamber and came out Lucy, whose body is as cold as hell and her face returned to a her famous stoic face.

"Hey Princess, what is your true intent of joining us? We understand that you want to be strong but...I feel that you have something under your thy sleeves. Will you I have the honor to hear it, Princess?" The lady said as Lucy's face turned to a sad one. Her hand suddenly gripped the lady's hands as Lucy opened her mouth to answer the lady truthfully...

"I...want to get strong...because its what fate led me...but still... Do I have amnesia? Because I can't seem to remember anything from the past..."

* * *

 **A/N:**

* * *

 **Hello there, everyone. I'm Kimi. Please support this story and this is my very first story. I just happened to delete my old story here, which is Lucy's Forgotten Revenge.**

 **Please review if you happento have a suggestion about Lucy's pair!**

 **A strawberry cake for you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Lost Lucy_**

 _ **by: ShadoeOfYou**_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _Just as I said, I don't own Fairy Tail or my favorite pairings will be canon!_**

* * *

 ** _Notes:_**

 ** _Please review if you happento have a suggestion about Lucy's pair!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Convicted From the Team_**

* * *

 _3rd Person's POV_

* * *

Her sad, brown eyes roamed the havoc wrecked hall of Fairy Tail's building. She'll remember it as long as she live. Taking a glance downwards, she took a peek at her small, delicate right hand as she noticed it bare, no marks. Tears suddenly fell as she silently went outside, leaving no evidences that she left, knowing that some of her friends will find her.

"Why..." That's all Lucy said as she remembered what happened a month ago, which she dreaded to remember that'll bring her new nightmares again...

* * *

... _Flashback..._

* * *

 _November 17, X784_

* * *

Her bright smile shone the beautiful morning as she stretched her both arms, giggling when she heard it cracked a bit. She seemed to be smiling a lot since she and her friends was being sent to Edolas, which is surprisingly felt good when she remembered it since it's one of her most precious and treasured memories with her comrades.

Her virgin spirit suddenly appeared beside her as Virgo smiled a bit at Lucy which she returned with a warm one that made people's hearts melt as Lucy held Virgo's hand and stood up. She hastily went to her bathroom and did her so called 'morning rituals' as a small hum was heard on her lips.

"Masayume chasing...chasing...koero motto jibun shijou saikou no..." Lucy hummed while she fixed her blue ribbon to her blonde hair to a small side ponytail which is her trademark. She took a glance at her pink Fairy Tail guild mark as she grinned at herself and took Virgo with her stairs to the kitchen, dragging Virgo with her and quickly cooking pancakes and eat them with whipped cream and strawberry on top.

"I shall take my leave now, Princess. Be careful..." Virgo said with her stoic face as she took her leave, leaving gold dust as Lucy went outside of her apartment. While walking, she grabbed Plue's silver key and the dog spirit appeared in front of her, shaking and raising its left hand while purring at Lucy, which seemed to be moved, like always, and hugged him then they both went to Fairy Tail.

As usual, Fairy Tail's hall is always wrecked with its members creating havoc as she barely dodged a flying chair towards her by taking a sidestep and she took a deep breath, quickly walking while dodging the obstacles coming to her. She sat in front of the bar and noticed the white-haired barmaid, Mirajane talking to her long lost sister, Lisanna. They both seemed to have lost track of time while talking about Lisanna's adventures in Edolas and how they saved her. But Lucy seemed to notice the slight tone of venow when she heard her name for Lisanna's mouth as finally, Mirajane saw Lucy, currently looking at the havoc created by the members. The smiling face of Mirajane suddenly turned to a bored one making Lucy flinch in surprised which looking at Mirajane by her peripheral vision.

Lucy was finally spotted by Wendy and seemed troubled when she tried to talk to the celestial mage. Her hands are gripping the end of her dress and her innocent face was holding back, making Lucy surprised. Finally, Wendy mustered her bravery as she started to talk.

"Lucy-san...uhm...please be careful! Carla said that she saw a vision seeing you wounded and beaten to death and you barely survived. Be careful!" The Wind Dragon Slayer hastily said as Lucy was taken back from what she said. Beaten? By whom? And to near-death? Who the hell had the grudge at her to beat her to death? And because its Carla's own vision, a tinge of fear suddenly crept to her back as she seemed to feel that someone is looking at her, not just looking, giving Lucy a death glare that have the intensity of 1,000,000 suns and Lucy became startled at this and started to go outside, feeling her heart beat fast.

Her lion spirit suddenly appeared beside her as he held both of her shoulders for support and making her secure in being with him. His warmth making her shallow breath return to normal. She remembered how she summoned her early spirits: Aquarius, Taurus, Virgo, Cancer, Sagittarius, Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Plue and even the Celestial King, which made her smile a bit and they both went back to Lucy's apartment and surprisingly, its already nighttime when they both returned and a sigh of relief was visibly seen from Lucy's delicate lips as she suddenly became tired upon reaching her bedroom as her eyes slowly closed itself, drifting her to dreamland with Loke returning to the Spirit World.

* * *

 _...End of Flashback..._

* * *

Lucy felt her eyes started to tear as she remembered the day when Team Natsu thrown her out of the team, even the Titania Erza, the one she thought that'll support her. She covered her mouth with her both hands as she went to her apartment and she immediately grabbed her things which is surprisingly very light as she sped up to the train station, leaving ten white envelopes and one pink for the landlady.

* * *

... _Flashback..._

* * *

 _December 14, X784_

* * *

Lucy's downcast face met the glaring and fiery eyes of the members of Fairy Tail as she just shrugged them off, making Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow worried as all of them suddenly followed Lucy tot he office of Master Macarov but they all suddenly halted halfway when they realized that Lucy needs privacy with the Master.

Lucy closed the door firmly as she saw the Master there, currently sitting on his chair while working on his papers and suddenly startled by Lucy, which she have a serious face plastered and her right arm, holding the opposite arm. Master stopped doing his paperworks and placed his attention to Lucy.

"What can I do for you, my child? Is there something matter?" Macarov's voice make Lucy cry silently as she sat in front of him, her heart feeling clenched as she held the end of her blue skirt and started to talk to him with a hoarse voice.

"Damn them...damn them all! I thought that they're my comrades! But look at what they've done to me. They ruined my life! Keep bullying me...hurting me...laughing at me...taunting me whatever they want to say...They didn't realized that they've hurt Wendy. That poor innocent girl, who's the one that's worried at me. They even blamed Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Juvia, Pantherlily and the Raijinshuu for me being weak! How dare they...I...hate-no, despise them...For what they've done..." Lucy said as Master looked surprised upon hearing Lucy's words as he stood up and hugged Lucy and looked at her with worried eyes as he pointed at Lucy's heart.

"Don't worry, revenge won't make everything good. Just be strong and they'll accept you...Be who you are and just in case of something that happened, just talk to me, okay? Be strong my child. Anger won't answer anything." Macarov said as Lucy nodded at him as Lucy felt a burden lifted up from her shoulders and went back outside, finding her friends at the front of the office and they all hugged each other. Lucy felt safe when she was with them, add the supportive friends she have from the Spirit World. Even though the others doesn't like her, she just keep friendly with them.

Lucy went back to her apartment as she immediately went to her bed, hoping for a good day tomorrow morning as she slowly lost her consciousness, feeling weightless and dreadful.

* * *

- _Tomorrow-_

* * *

When Lucy went to the guild, she immediately dodged a fireball, an ice arrow and a sword as she went to her friends and just looked at the others with sad eyes as they just scoffed at her as Lisanna went to her but Lucy's friends suddenly covered her from Lisanna. Lisanna's face suddenly darken as she pointed at Lucy like nothing.

"Damn you, bitch! With you here, everyone's trusting you! You've stolen my place here! Why don't you just die so that he will be m-" Lisanna was suddenly stopped when Lucy sent her a death glare, making Lisanna cower in fear as Natsu came to her rescue, making Lucy scoff and Gajeel went next to Lucy, making her feel safer than ever.

"Tch, just shut up, Lisanna. You're just jealous of me because I'm with them before but now, only Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia and the others at my side. Aren't you contented that you got the other member at your side? Wow, just wow. You're so selfish Lisanna. A spoiled, selfish brat like you should just go to outer space and disintegrate into the heat of the sun." Lucy said as tears started to fall from her eyes as she just placed her left hand over her guild mark, making the others look at her confusion and Mirajane widened her eyes as she knew what Lucy was going to do.

"Yriaf, tsuj raeppasid won!" Lucy chanted as a black glow of light was being saw as seconds passed, Lucy's guild mark was nowhere and only her bare hand remained as Lucy sped up outside, feeling heartbroken and destroyed.

* * *

... _End of Flashback..._

* * *

Good grief that Carla's prophecy before didn't happen or else... she does't know what to do and what to say...

Lucy was convicted out of the Team Natsu. The one who sent her to Fairy Tail. The one who was always saving her, her once knight with flying cat. The one who make her feel love. The one who made her believe that she'll be always safe when she's with him. The one who always teases her that made her heart skip a beat. Natsu's the one with all of that. The perfect man for her and he made her fell for him for Mavis' sake!

Lucy took a last glance at the building of Fairy Tail, a small smile was being seen to her face as she stepped inside the train, leaving the place that she once called home...

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

* * *

 **Just say a question to me and I'll definitely answer it!**

 _ **A chocolate cake for you!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Lost Lucy_**

 _ **By: ShadoeOfYou**_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _Don't own Fairy Tail or I'll immediately pair Lucy to Natsu or someone else!_**

* * *

 ** _Notes:_**

 ** _Sorry if this story is a little bit lame of cliche. If I've got the chance, I'll TRY to update once or twice a week. Also, thanks for the nice review and the two followers and the one who favors this story, this chapter is all for you!_**

 ** _Please review if you happento have a suggestion about Lucy's pair!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Books and Chains_**

* * *

 _ **3rd Person's POV**_

* * *

Her brown eyes kept filling out tears as she roamed around the forest near Crocus. Intertwining her both hands, she let out a silent groan of disappointment as she went back to the library she was in before, her body feeling light by the exercise she have done before. Her feet is now as heavy as lead but she mustered all of her strength to go back.

Good thing that there's not too much people inside the library as she went inside and went to the Celestial Magic section, but only resulted in discomfort when she saw someone literally looking at her. Grabbing the books one by one, she tried to read it by using her gale-force reading glasses. But her brain seems to be struggling in pain with the information she kept for a while. But it seems that she's more advanced than a normal person because a normal person can't keep up with that much information in its head, unless that it's a genius.

She grabbed another book as she read it and saw the same information the other books have. The researching only resulted in vain as she went to the older timeline books that seemed ancient since its already rotting. Her hand led her to a book that seemed to be lost in time because of its brown pages and add the removed pages that seemed to be stolen before. Its design is catchy and it's covered in real vines that seemed to be very hard. She opened the fifth page as she saw the different spells including the Urano Metria that Hibiki thought her. 'This book…this is the one that I'm definitely looking for!' Lucy thought as she saw a pale book that has a luminous gleam as she grabbed it and started to read it.

"Wow…I didn't know that Celestial Magic is very old! Add the thing that some of the spells here involve different elements. This is quite a good discovery for me. The fact that there are not much caster type of Celestial Magic! Marvelous!" Lucy said to herself and looked around to look if that stalker is there but she saw nothing and just sigh. She looked around the library as she saw a brick of the wall that seemed to be fake, thanks to her sharp eyes. Her smile seemed to get bigger as she pushed it, revealing a secret passage to her.

Some say that curiosity kills but her curiosity invade her as she went inside her, having a good adventure to the depths of the secret part of the Library of Crocus. There are lamps on the walls and it seemed that it leads her downstairs. She went there as the wall itself closed and she doesn't have a care about it. While walking, she heard a small whimper from an intersection as she followed the voice, leading her to a darker hallway, making her cower in fear as she tried to summon Loke but she can't. She tried Virgo or Capricorn but it seemed that she can't summon both as she felt hopeless. Hopeless that she can't even summon her spirits as she remembered what Team Natsu said to her that day before leaving Fairy Tail…

* * *

 _…Flashback…_

* * *

"You're just a weakling! You're supposed to be dead without us!" Natsu shouted to Lucy as he gave her a quick punch at her stomach, making her eyes widen and blood was seen gushing out of her mouth. Natsu's been always punching her since last three days and she's always inside the infirmary with Wendy healing but Wendy and Carla seemed to be doing a mission and that made her all by herself, of course, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily and the Raijinshuu are also there for her and since she's with Juvia, those two became best friends and Lucy trained with Juvia and the latter learned how to heal using her water since water can heal and its originally used for healing before at the ancient times. Lucy can now summon three spirits once and more separately. She also thought by Loke martial since the spirit is a master when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Also, Juvia thought her how to control water a bit and she seemed to get a hang of it.

"You're always hiding behind your spirits and only rely on them! You don't have the guts to fight the enemies by yourself!" That made Lucy's vein pop as she send out a murderous aura that's being felt by the other people. Natsu tried to kick her but her hand caught his leg as she spun him around making him groan in dizziness, making Lucy easy to throw him to the wall, receiving a quiet groan from Natsu and the others seemed to watch them fight as Natsu stood, with his legs wobbling but it seems that Lucy's counterattack appears to be in vain as the Fire Dragon Slayer sent an enormous roar of his own element. Her mind started to calculate how she will dodge it. Natsu's face frowned when he saw Lucy mumbling things and both of her hands raised and a swirl of water extinguished his fire, making some of the guildmates amazed at how Lucy controlled the water, including Juvia, since it's her who thought Lucy how to control it. Lucy now made the water turn into a bow as she send an water arrow to Natsu and he seemed to act fast as he dodged it and he gained the upperhand by roaring again at her, making her wounds opened again as blood was seen. Juvia tried to get to Lucy but being stopped by the other members as she snarled at them and they cowered in fear of Juvia's Water Lock as she healed Lucy's cuts and bruises, making Gajeel smirk that the Water Maiden seemed to learn how to heal with Bunny Girl.

After Juvia healed Lucy, Natsu started to attack Lucy again but Juvia trapped him inside her Water Lock as she felt that Natsu's supply of oxygen is now shortening as Gray send her ice lances as she screamed in pain when one of it was being cut through her flesh, leaving fresh, red blood, making Lucy's eyes widen and started to cry. She tried her best to stop the bleeding but Juvia stopped her as she healed it but it seemed that it took a long time to heal. Lucy faced Gray as she send water swords to him but it's being stopped by Erza with her Water Empress Armor and that made Lucy call Capricorn and started to attack them physically. Lucy sent out powerful jabs and uppercuts at Gray that seemed to be surprised by the power of her fist as he has purple bruises that seemed to take weeks to heal. She noticed that Natsu is now awake and started to attack the celestial mage.

"Why don't you just…die! You're just a replacement for Lisanna!" Lucy felt heartbroken as she heard those words as her defense was suddenly broken and its now Natsu's time to counterattack. Lucy looked at Natsu as he raised his fire-lit hand and he attempted to send her an uppercut but Loke appeared and held his hand, making the newcomer twitch by the heat of the fire. Loke kicked Natsu as the latter was sent to the wall, making the Fire Dragon Slayer groan in pain from the impact that he received from Loke. Gray and Erza assisted him to stood up as they both looked at Loke with fiery and deadly eyes but Loke just ignored them and went to the crying celestial mage as their auras seemed to grow making Lucy uncomfortable even with the lion spirit beside her.

"Loke…please go back! They'll just hurt you…I'll take the damages just for you to be safe…please, Loke…" Lucy said as she stood up, making Loke look at her with pain-filled eyes as she tapped Loke's left shoulder as he glowed in gold dust as he disappeared. Lucy just forced his gate to close and that made her quite comfortable because he'll be unscathed and instead, take those injuries. As Lucy went to Team Natsu, the Team raised their defense on what she's going to do. Lucy raised her both hands as her golden aura raised significantly.

" _Thy spirits are summoned…_

 _Peace shall prevail…_

 _Darkness shall perish…_

 _Open wounds shall close…_

 _Open 10 Gates of Zodiac!"_

Lucy chanted as her 10 spirits appeared behind her. Their faces looked very serious as they all surrounded Team Natsu and it seemed that the other members joined their war. But it seemed that Lucy and her spirits are losing as Lucy's comrades joined the party and finally, the fight ended with a draw as Lucy's spirits disappeared and her comrades seemed to be proud by her performance and Gajeel even invited them for a dinner, his treat.

* * *

 _…End of Flashback…_

* * *

She even noticed that Gajeel was being a softie when it comes to her and she giggled at that thought but it seemed that darkness invaded her mind as she felt her heart clench when she remembered that she's just a replacement for Lisanna when she disappeared from Edolas.

She held her books as she mustered her strength and started to advance through the dungeon. Lucy's thoughts are shaken when she saw a pale maiden locked up behind a cage. Lucy's eyes widen when she saw blood all over the parts of the girl, including her face. The girl seems to be young to be locked up and beaten like that and it seemed that the girl was at Wendy's age. She has midnight black hair and bloody red eyes. The girl was wearing white frilly blouse but it's now covered in blood and long, black skirt that seemed to pair the blouse. Lucy checked on the girl as the latter smiled at Lucy creepily, making her felt a chill down to her spine.

Lucy felt one of her keys shake as she get Virgo's key as she saw a padlock there, shaking and glowing gold as Lucy tried using the key and luckily, it opened. The girl's eyes widened at the sight of Lucy as she smiled at Lucy and hugged the celestial mage, making Lucy smile a bit as the girl glowed grey. The girl suddenly started to disintegrate making Lucy upset and feeling being left behind as the girl faced Lucy.

"I'm Maria Spica, nice to meet you…and thank you for saving me…in return…" The girl suddenly started to glow gold now as she's being slowly dissolving as she gave Lucy a beautiful stone with a shade of silver. It's so beautiful that it's so irresistible and Lucy can seem to get what the girl said. What in return? What? Lucy tried to call Maria but it seemed that no one is answering. Alas, Lucy failed again to save another person. Tears started to form from Lucy's eyes as she called Maria's name again and again until her beautiful voice was hoarse. Lucy felt numb as she saw the stone glowing a luminous shade of green. The stone was sending out a magical wave, indeed. But…what the hell it is? And…why is it glowing? Lucy seemed to be tired so fast that her eyes started to darken.

"What…happened…?" That's all Lucy muttered as she lost consciousness and felt someone help her but she can't muster up her strength to open her eyes as darkness invaded her, leaving her savior taking her to her apartment…

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

* * *

 _ **Don't worry if I can't update fast! It's just that I'm busy with school stuffs!**_

 _ **A velvet cake for you!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Lost Lucy_**

 _ **By: ShadoeOfYou**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, and other various things here!**_

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **If you happen to can't vote in the poll, just review here to know your thoughts and suggestions about this story and about Lucy's pair.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Changed_**

* * *

 _3rd Person's POV_

* * *

Fluttering her eyes open, Lucy suddenly remembered where she was. She took a glance at the environment until she realized she's inside her apartment in the city of Crocus. Sighing, she remembered how she saw Maria Spica then she fainted, but who did saved her? Lucy's face suddenly became serious as she tried to recall what happened days ago, but she seemed to not remember it.

She then walked inside her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. While, brushing her teeth, she immediately noticed a color of red to her eyes. No, it's not even a speck nor just a clouded vision of hers. Gasping, she accidentally loosed grip at her glass, making its shattered remains on the floor. Her eyes widen when she saw the red liquid that gushed when a shard accidentally scratched her delicate skin.

 _Her eyes' color is the same as the blood._

Trying to erase her shaken thoughts, she immediately washed her face, hoping that her eyes are still brown, not red. But she's wrong. She suddenly remembered someone with that kind of eyes… That color seemed to be just a coincidence for this. She remembered that little girl, Maria Spica.

Disappointed, she just went outside, trying to prevent herself to be cut, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a broom and dustpan to clean the mess inside the bathroom. After cleaning, she just changed her dirty clothes to a simple yellow floral sundress, then fitted her nice yellow flats that seemed to match her floral sundress.

Grabbing her white shoulder bag, she then took a nice watch outside the city. Then she'll train later…or maybe tomorrow. Taking a glance at the rowdy stores outside, she went inside a decent café that its cakes made her mouth water. She then went inside and immediately ordered a blueberry cheesecake and hot milk chocolate that made her grin in glee. After ordering, she then ate it with delight and went outside to inspect the other shops. And also shop for some training items for her.

After shopping, she then went inside a magic shop that made her felt nostalgia upon remembering the memory when she bought Plue in Hargeon. She took a nice look inside the shop and a shining object caught her attention, making her hold the item like precious porcelain and she immediately recognize what is it. It's a katana that can seem to easily cut things with just a single slash.

"Ah, it seemed that it caught your attention. Well, that sword is called Masamune. It's a powerful sword that can easily cut things with just a single slash. It also holds a mysterious magic that the others can't force it to activate so that is being not sold to others. If you want that, I can sell it for you in 300,000 jewels, if you want." The shop clerk gleefully said to her while pointing at the sword. Her eyes widen at the sudden knowing that the sword had a mysterious magic that others can't activate. She then tried to unsheathe it but it seems that it can't be because of a seal that made her groan in disappointment. She then went to the key corner and spotted a silver key that have a shape of wings at the end. It also have a carved dove on it, making her recognize this key. "Oh, the key of the dove, Columba." She muttered to herself after seeing the 50,000 jewels prize of it.

She then again went around to see if she can buy some equipment for training. She now saw two red bracelets that seemed to be magical. Its red and it have golden outlines and a onyx pearl intersecting both ends. After grabbing the katana, the key and the bracelets, she then grabbed wallet inside her bag. She then gave the shop clerk a shining black card that made her smile widely at him. "Do you accept credit cards?"

* * *

Strapping her katana to her back, she now hid her key in her bag and she wore both bracelets. She then noticed that the time is now 12:35 noon, making her groan in disappointment because she want to shop more but hearing her stomach grumble, she went to a Italian Restaurant. She then ordered Lasagna and pizza. After satisfying herself, she then went inside a clothing store.

"What a blah, blah name…Contemporary Styles." She muttered to herself before going inside and checking the clothes available. She then grabbed a sleeveless white shirt, a checkered short jeans, black boots and a black necktie. I then tried those and it actually turned satisfying, for me. I then went to the cashier and giving her 160,000 jewels, because I don't want to waste my credit cards for nothing.

After the clothing store, I then went to an open field to form a contract with Columba. She placed her bag on the grassy ground as she held the key, pointed forward as she started to chant.

"I am the person who connects the road to the Celestial world…Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open a door to the Spirit of the Dove, Columba." Lucy mumbled slowly as a bright white light enveloped her as white feathers started to appear in front of her. After some seconds, a girl with white hair, and gray eyes appeared in front of Lucy. She's wearing a long pearl white robe that passes through her feet. She has big white angelic wings at her back, making Lucy gape at the beauty of the spirit.

"You've called?" Columba said as Lucy nodded to her, making her wings spread. "I'm the Spirit of the Dove, Columba. Shall we now continue in making contract?" Columba said making Lucy's face serious as Lucy started to listen to Columba. "I'm commonly active all days, except Monday. So, all days except Monday will do." She said as she disappeared in a bright light, leaving Lucy smiling like an idiot. As she started to walk away to her apartment, making her sigh in exhaustion as Lucy slept early, dreaming in a world full of swords and keys…

* * *

Days passed as Lucy started training, making her water magic useful and it seemed that she can summon many spirits once, with the help of her loyal spirit, Loke and the motherly guidance of her new friend, Columba. She also tried to fight using swords and it seemed that Lucy can master it as she started to fight using swords and rapiers. She also knew that the red bracelet can grant her the powerful magic that she seemed to once read about it. The Warp Magic, a kind of Illusion Magic that grants her to trick opponents by making an illusion of its fear. She also learned some random spells from a book that she just saw one day, making her stronger than before.

She looked at herself as she continued drying her hair, her red eyes that seemed to be darker and fiery as ever, her dirty blonde hair that made her look more matured. Her eyes turned to her more lean and skinny figure that everyone can die to have it. She grinned to herself as she went to her closet and wore her clothes that she bought at Contemporary Styles and it indeed look great to her, despite that her short jeans is practically, short but looks presentable. She tied her necktie hard as she finally posed in front of her mirror, looking wilder than ever. She pinned her hair to a side ponytail that kept her bangs in contact with her right eye.

"Hmm, it's done…" She said to herself as she went outside and out to the forest she goes, of course, for a dangerous adventure. She kept humming a song until she came to a stop when she saw something glow at a spring. Her eyes widen upon at the sight of the spring. "What the hell…I never saw this spring before…" She mumbled and went near to the spring. Holding out her hand, she felt that someone is calling her, the voice seemed mysterious but it's very soothing and caring as she felt her fee touched the water, but instead of sinking under the cool water that made her shiver a bit, she walking OVER the water.

"Water…water…water…" She kept muttering to herself as she felt her consciousness left her, but before she felt her sight darken, a pair of soft and warm arms help her to stand up still as her consciousness left her…

* * *

Lucy felt her head boom like a bomb inside her head. This feels like a déjà vu for her but she can't seem to remember it. As she opened her eyes, she realized that it's already nighttime and she felt herself wet and floating. It's like she's drenched in the rain but it's not raining. Gasping slightly, she saw tiny and large bubbles ascending from her mouth when she breathes. She felt her dress flowing freely like it was being controlled by the wind. Upon looking at the surroundings, she gasped when she saw the ones who saved her…

 _"H-how did you saved me?"_

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

* * *

 _ **Sorry if the update is so lame and short, I'll try to update longer at maybe Saturday or Sunday this week!**_

 _ **Also, thanks for following, reviewing and for the favorites!**_

 ** _A sansrival cake for you!_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Lost Lucy**_

 _ **By: ShadoeOfYou**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Don't own Fairy Tail, 'cuz Hiro Mashima does!**_

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **I'll post to the next chapter the results of my interview through different sites (Wattpad, Facebook, FanFiction). The one with the most abundant votes will be Lucy's pairing in this story.**_

 _ **Just review if you want to pick Lucy's pairing.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Don't Know What's Really Happening**_

* * *

 _3_ _rd_ _Person's POV_

* * *

Lucy's red orbs opened as she felt her body very light as a down. She felt nothing as she stared at the space in front of her, making her think of nothing. Her eyes are now darker than her usual fiery one, her skin was now pale due to the lack of food for days. She tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth as she struggled, trying to remove the vines that are wrapped around her neck, wrists and ankles. How the hell did she reached this place when she remembered that she's only in front of a spring inside the forest with someone calling her…and then, she remembered nothing.

" _Lucy…"_ There is it again…that voice that haunts her for weeks. Every time she fell asleep, she finds herself in front of a white coffin with a woman there, lying but Lucy can't seem to trace the girl's face, which made her head hurts when remembering the woman. Then a light enveloped her as she find herself in a meadow full of flowers and she finally noticed that she's wearing a white dress that have a black ribbon at her waist.

"Pretty…" She whispered to herself unconsciously as she tried to walk and luckily, she's wearing a silver pair of sandals as she went to the middle. There, she sought a gold clock there, lying on the floor. Its arms are moving counter-clockwise as her eyebrow raised upon seeing it. She tried to stop it but it can't and it seemed to glow a faint gold as it suddenly disappeared from her grip, making her eyes widen and a light enveloped her again.

She now sought herself inside a house, with now a black dress that has a white ribbon in her waist. Now she felt dizzy upon looking outside the window, and then she realized that she's in a room and on a soft, comfortable, cream-colored bed. She tried to stand up but she now noticed that her hands are now cuffed and chained. Her once delicate hands become reddish and it even has blood, due to the hardness of the chain and it even have spikes on it. Again, she helped herself to fix her composure as she mustered all of her strength and broke the chains, making her wrists bleed too much, making her wince in pain.

" _Heartfilia…"_ And again she's still haunted by that voice, making her now shout to the depths of the house, making her voice echoing. She tried to think herself that it's only her hallucination, yeah, she's just imagining things. When she tried to get outside, a hand grabbed her to her surprise making her swat the hand and she thought that she saw a glimpse of brown until she glowed white again, making her petrified due to the stress she's now having.

"Just…stop this! Who the hell are you for doing this to me?! You don't have the power to mess up with me!" Lucy shouted as she's now inside an attic, making her eyes widen at the familiarity of the room, making her gasp in fear and anxiety. She's now wearing a silver dress with gold ribbon in her waist, making her frown. 'Who the hell has the authority for me to wear this kind of girly dresses?' Lucy thought as she now took her gaze around, seeing many boxes and chests, making her open of the boxes and she saw a doll inside. It has brown hair and baby blue eyes that seemed to be familiar for her. It has vine-like outfit as she held the doll, sensing a strange sensation. Her thoughts are now confused as she felt her eyes let out tears and she hugged the doll.

" _Lucy Heartfilia…"_ Lucy now shrieked when she heard again the voice, but now, it's now clear as she remembered someone by that voice, making her feel a bit of nostalgia upon hearing that cold voice. Lucy placed the doll down as she tried to open the door but it's locked as she felt her world crumble due to the situation she's in. She tried to Lucy Kick it and luckily, it opened as she saw cream-colored walls and it felt like a maze for her. Her mind seemed to be confused by the place but it seemed that her body walked on its own as she find herself walking through the halls of the mansion.

"No way…" Lucy muttered as she sought herself in front of a white door as her hands automatically twisted the knob as she saw a pink room. It looks like a kid's room due to the toys and designs it has. Lucy's eyes widen upon seeing a girl on its bed, crying her heart out and she has silver dress that seemed to what Lucy was wearing. The girl looked at Lucy for like ten seconds as the girl registered what she's seeing as the girl stood up from the bed and ran to Lucy, making her alert from what will happen as Lucy closed her eyes and found out that the girl hugged her.

"Who…?" Muttering silently, Lucy noticed that the girl has blonde hair, like Lucy's but its lighter and the girl has red eyes. Lucy felt herself being lost at the girl's eyes as she felt that the girl was now shaking her. Lucy now leveled to the girl's height as Lucy smiled at the girl, making the girl gasp in surprise as the girl hugged Lucy.

"Is that you, Mom?" The girl said to Lucy as the latter's eyes widen upon hearing the kid's words. Lucy held the kid's hand as Lucy smile serenely to her, making the girl's eyes widen and smile back at Lucy. The celestial mage tried to stand up but she couldn't find her legs approving her command as Lucy slowly glowed faint white as she find herself slowly disappearing as the girl's eyes is now filled with tears then the girl hugged Lucy tight.

"Y-you'll promise me that you will see me again, okay? Lastly, what's your name?" Lucy said as the girl nodded at her and they both made pinky promise as the girl opened her mouth to speak, "I'm Maria…Maria Spica…Lucy-nee-chan…" The girl or Maria said as Lucy's eyes widen upon knowing that Maria knew her name as Lucy slowly remembered someone with that name as Lucy held the kid's hand and placed it on her chest. "You'll be always here…Maria Spica, my dear…" And that's the cue for Lucy to slowly disappear within Maria's eyes making Lucy cry.

* * *

Lucy felt that she's being shaken by someone as Lucy saw herself inside a white room. She tried to register where she was and luckily, she finally remembered what happened. "M-Maria…" Lucy muttered sadly as she placed her hands on her chest, feeling the weird sensation that she's feeling right now. Lucy tried to stand up and look around as she saw that she's actually on a white bed. She looked outside and noticed that it's daytime and looks like that the sun is calling her to come outside.

"W-where am I?" Lucy muttered as she looked outside and actually saw that she's inside her apartment. Lucy's confused face suddenly turned to a frown as she now stood up, trying to prevent herself to stumble and fall due to dizziness. She promised to herself for now that she'll never ever collapse due to something because her awakening always results in hangovers and nausea. She doesn't want to feel like that anymore. Still feeling dizziness, she again laid down her bed as she covered herself with her blue blankets.

"Lucy…" Looking beside the window, Lucy noticed her new companion looking at her with worried eyes. Columba went next to Lucy and placed her right hand on her forehead, earning a curious look from Lucy. "Normal temperature, 36°. Heartbeat rate, normal. Breathing, normal. Confirmed, no sickness or any signs of symptoms of negativity. My duty is now finished. Is there anything you want to include, Lucy?" Columba said to her with her monotone voice but with a sense care, for Lucy is the only master that she have that only cared for the dove spirit.

"What are you doing, Colum-chan? Did Loke send you here?" Lucy said as Columba nodded and bowed at Lucy, making Lucy smile at Columba's actions, as Columba glow white as she's now sent to the Celestial World, making Lucy feel lonely again. To think about it, only her spirits and her books are her only friends, add the people that cared for her while she's still in Fairy Tail: Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. She smiled weakly and stood up from her bead, feeling better as she went to her bathroom and did what she need to do.

"Yuruginai kizuna to non-stop…" Lucy mumbled while swaying her hand left and right while holding her toothbrush and continued mumbling, making Lucy look like she's in good mood but actually, she's always in bad mood, add the fact that her head hurts when trying to recollect what really happened last days when she's in Fairy Tail. Once finished brushing, she now went to her closet and picket a simple white t-shirt with the symbol 'YOLO', dark blue skinny jeans, and a white leather jacket. She also added her both red bracelets and a big, white headphones and started to play metal songs in it as she went towards the doorstep and she picked a pair of black high-tops and immediately went to her training grounds, which is the forest and she took a glance at her pouch, she grabbed the key of Columba and Loke.

"I summon thee, Gate of the Lion and Dove. Loke, Columba!" Lucy chanted, and came out both spirits that Lucy seemed to not seen for a while, especially Loke. Lucy pointed Loke and the lion spirit seemed to understand what she's saying and started to give powerful punches and kicks with his magic, Regulus, to Lucy that seemed to be more serious as ever as she defended herself by adding her water magic to her arms and using it to counter.

"Columba, come at me…" Lucy mumbled at Columba's wings seemed to sharpen its feathers as she started to hover to Lucy, that seemed to gain the upperhand at Loke as Lucy grabbed her fleuvé de etoiles and wrapped it around Columba's right wing as Columba started to send out sharp feathers that can cut easily and Lucy did her best to counter it, but sadly, a feather glided through Lucy's left arm through her elbow and came out fresh, red blood, making her wince in pain as she used her water magic to heal her using her dominant arm while escaping from Columba's traps. Lucy molded a bow by her water and started her to counterattack to Columba, who's now very serious because it's what Lucy told her before, 'Always be serious when fighting me as if trying to kill me…', making Columba's feathers sharpen more as she started to attack Lucy.

"Blade of Feathers…" Columba chanted as Lucy now molded a shield and it indeed saved her. Ducking, Lucy molded spears from her magic and threw them at Columba as the spirit glided through the wind and did her best to avoid the dangerous spears that her master send to her. "Shield of Dove…" Columba mumbled to herself as Lucy started to send swords, spears and arrows to her, making Lucy's magic container nearly empty. It's very visible that Lucy is having difficulty in breathing and trying her best to maintain her balance and keep her mind more focused in training as again, one of Columba's feathers slashed against the legs of Lucy, leaving a shred mark to her jeans with her skin visible with blood pouring from it. Also, the pocket seemed to be destroyed as the pouch of Lucy fell from her belt as Lucy's keys suddenly dispersed and glancing sidewards, Lucy grabbed her keys as she tried to keep it safe as Lucy send out her last attack, which is a Water Lock, as Columba was suddenly trapped inside and disappeared, making Lucy smirk when she saw Loke struggling to stand up as she went beside him and healed him using her water magic, making the lion spirit smirk in pride because of her strength and endurance.

He slowly disappeared as Lucy just stared at her pouch as she went back to the city to buy a new pouch and jeans. When she made it to the city, her gaze suddenly laid upon a antique shop as she went inside due to her interest. Upon seeing inside, she knew that the things here are so old and antique, making her stare at the items in awe and she noticed a beautiful black gemstone beside a golden cage. The stone was very beautiful, indeed, but what piqued her interest more is that the gemstone looks like the one that Maria gave to her… She almost forgot that her green gemstone is inside her destroyed pouch as she went to the shop owner and paid a hefty 120,000J, and went back to the forest and there, she sought her pouch and immediately saw the gemstone as she went back to her apartment.

"I know that I left it here…" She mumbled to herself as she gasped upon finding it. Her surprised face was now a smirking out as she removed the bag containing it. She placed both of her gemstone beside her keys as a faint light suddenly appeared in front of her. The item she found is also glowing gold as it levitated in the air, making her gasp in awe.

Her Masamune is now glowing gold as she grabbed the edge of the sword, having the courage to do it. The thing that the other wizards can't do. Slowly, her hand trailed down to the tip of the cover, where the seal was as she summoned Columba. The dove spirit suddenly glowed white as it blinded Lucy and after a while, a fox spirit appeared beside her as both of the spirits intertwined their hands as they mumbled a spell that Lucy can't understand. The sword's seal glowed white as both spirits opened their mouth to talk to Lucy, "This sword has many things that can do… Following what its owner wants and desires…" They both said as Lucy's eyes widen upon hearing what they said.

"What I really desire, huh? Wha-? Don't tell me…?"

That's all Lucy said as a bright white light blinded her and something appeared in front of her…

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

* * *

 **Thanks for supporting this story. I don't know what I really can say to all of the things that you all gave to me! Those reads…reviews…favorites…follows…I really appreciate it!**

 **Please tell me if you have any suggestion or any things you want to tell me, I'll be always here for your service. Also, please tell me if you have any suggestions for Lucy's pairing!**

 _ **A ice cream cake for you!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Lost Lucy**_

 _ **By: ShadoeOfYou**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Don't own Fairy Tail, 'cuz Hiro Mashima does!**_

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **The poll is now closed!**_

 _ **P**_ _ **oll Results! (FanFiction, Facebook)**_

 _ **Natsu – 15**_

 _ **Gray – 1**_

 _ **Laxus – 7**_

 _ **Sting – 1**_

 _ **Rogue – 3**_

 _ **Zeref – 1**_

 _ **Others:**_

 _ **Hibiki – 2**_

 _ **Loke – 1**_

 _ **Jellal – 1**_

 _ **Therefore, Natsu will be Lucy's partner [like always] and the remaining will be just friend for Lucy, but don't worry other fans, the ones with votes more than one will be close friends for Lucy and the others will be friends only. And also, one reader from Facebook demanded that Laxus will be Lucy's other partner...so be it! It will be Natsu x Lucy x Laxus but vote between Natsu and Laxus...according to this story! Fire Dragon Slayer v.s. Lightning Dragon Slayer! Rwar! Just joking!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Natsu Dragneel**_

* * *

 _3_ _rd_ _Person's POV_

* * *

"What the heck…" Lucy was suddenly stopped by a hand by covering her mouth. The owner of the hand suddenly smirked at Lucy. Her reaction was only a grunt as a light blush suddenly appeared from her face as she scowled at him as she removed his hand and crossed both of her arms to her chest, "Why are you here? And how did you end up here? You're supposed to be in your guild! And you're supposed to be with Li-," But as Lucy about to say the next word, the human suddenly covered again Lucy's mouth and just gave her a 'just-keep-quiet' look and just gave her a toothy grin.

"Luce, I'm sorry if I kicked you out of the Team. Maybe I'm just half-asleep or just controlled by Lisanna or ju—wait. Didn't Lisanna have the magic, Take-Over, right?" He said to Lucy as she just nodded and started to play with her Water Magic and started to create some illusion by her red bracelet and started to create some images of water mages and spirits like Juvia and Aquarius. He just chuckled at Lucy's actions and patted her head as she just realized something.

"Hey, it's the first time I've seen you think about something!" Lucy said surprised as she realized what he said and registered in her mind the meaning. "Wait, so that means she also has the magic to control humans? Isn't that forbidden? That's preposterous!" She said while placing her hand at the hilt of her sword, which is currently on the floor as she realized that the seal is now broken as she called out Columba. Her gaze fell to another key in her pocket as she realized that it's the key of the fox spirit, Kitsune as she summoned both of them and they both appeared in front of her, holding both of their hands and they seemed to be tired from the seal breaking.

"Hello there, Lucy. How may we help you?" Columba was the first to talk as her gaze fell to the guy beside Lucy, "You there, aren't you supposed in your guild?" Columba said with her eyes secretly tearing his flesh and bones apart in her imagination, while Lucy was gaping at the appearance of the fox spirit. She has white bowl cut hair, just like Columba and has electric blue eyes that seemed to have captivated Lucy. She's wearing a white kimono and she has white fox ears and snow white messy tail.

"Hey, Colum-chan, how did you and Kitsune broken the seal of the ancient sword, Masamune?" Lucy said while patting Kitsune's hair as the fox spirit seemed to blushed by her friend's master's actions. Columba just stared at Lucy as she showed the latter an illusion of the sword's seal as Columba demonstrated how to break the seal. "We just used Kitsune's seal breaking powers and, poof, out came the sword. That sword is a legendary weapon that seemed to grant the user a wish and one your heart desires so…why did he appeared? Isn't he the one who broke your heart?" Columba said as she and Kitsune suddenly grabbed their weapons, which is her sharp feather for Columba and a sharp knife for Kitsune, as they both went to him and going to attack him as Lucy immediately stopped them, with her hands on her waist and a menacing and fearful aura around her as she pointed outside.

"Why don't you go outside and start the fight, instead of destroying my apartment!" She said as she molded a rapier from her magic and threatened them as they all cowered in fear of Lucy's menacing glare. They seemed to get their master's words as both spirits faced him as he just felt a chill from his spine since both of the dove and fox spirits are sending him a 'why-don't-you-fight-us-or-we'll-kill-you' glare and his hand suddenly in flames as he shouted, "I'm fired up!" And that's their cue to fight as they went out of Lucy's apartment, leaving Lucy irritated at their actions and just sighed as she grabbed her sword and followed them outside.

"What the hell. Why am I the one who's involved in this mess?" She muttered herself and went to her training grounds but as she ran outside, she thought she saw blue as she continued to run, making her think of that annoying blue cat, Happy, which is currently Natsu's partner. She just irritatingly scratched her head as she can't seem to remember what happened before she left Fairy Tail, moreover, she don't know how she LEFT Fairy Tail. She just sped her way to the forest as she molded a water bird and commanded it to follow the fighting young ones.

She went back to the city as she just sighed upon seeing her apartment door, opened and went inside as she get her keys and went to a clothing store and bought a brown pouch, similar to her old one and placed her keys inside. She just sighed upon thinking about her fighting grounds, full of craters and fire, making her look furious as she went now to her training grounds and molded some spears and by the spirits' fast reflexes, they immediately dodged it but as for him, he just melted the spears and turned it to mist as she furiously grabbed her spirits' keys and forced gate closured them and they disappeared, leaving gold dust on the floor.

"Natsu…what did you do to my spirits?" Lucy menacingly said to him as he cowered in fear and just said, "They started it…", she just sighed at him ands placed both of her hands on her hips as she started to interview—no, give him a test for his life as he sat on the grassy ground and she mimicked his actions.

"Well, I'm on a training session with Happy when a white light suddenly appeared in front of me—"

"So, due to you reckless actions, you just teleported here? That's all?"

"No, no. When I tried to grab the light, I thought something when restraining myself. I thought what happened, why'd you left the guild and Happy said that I kicked you out of the Team and cursed you and gave you blasphemy words that made you left. That's what Happy said as I said to him that I don't remember something like that and there, he said that I really said that you're weak, only a replacement, that you're just meant to die. But really, I've already regretting the things that I did to you. I always reflected all the things that I regretfully did. But when Team Natsu went to a mission, I heard Lisanna say thing like 'I'm glad that Lucy did left here', 'Natsu's already mine now', and 'Finally that bitch's gone.' I was furious like hell when I heard her say that and I t—"

"Okay, okay. I get it now. Well, I'm not going back to the guild because I feel that something bad will happen and many will die. But you, you must go back now. Thank you for explaining things to me. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if I left…" Lucy said and finally, her fragile side took over her as tears started to appear from her eyes. Her eyes widen as she tried to wipe it away but she suddenly stopped by Natsu and he hugged her, receiving a surprised look from Lucy as he started to comfort her, making her cry more as she vented out her feelings, anger, sadness, fear.

"T-thank you…y-you must go now to Fairy Tail. I really thank you for explaining things to me… Than-k y-ou…" That's all Lucy said as dark spots started to invade her sight. She felt her heart clenching as she screamed in pain until finally…the pain subsided as she felt her consciousness fade away.

"N-Natsu…" And she now lost her consciousness…

* * *

 _Fairy Tail's side…_

"Natshu…" Happy said as he finally missed his partner. It's been a day since Natsu disappeared from the white light. He continued pacing back and forth until Carla finally stopped him. "Hey, you he-cat, why won't you stop moving like that? I'm getting dizzy just by looking at you…" She said as she hit Happy's head and he groaned in pain. Man, Carla's sure is strong.

"B-but! Natsu's been missing till now! I need to find him!" Happy said as he sprouted his wings but as he started to fly to the door, it suddenly burst open and came in Natsu. But what surprised him is the blonde girl he had in his arms.

 _It's Lucy._

"Lushi…is she alright?"

Happy's eyes widen as Natsu just looked around and he said to Happy, "Where's Wendy?" He said as the one he's referring to stood up from her seat and went to him. As her eyes landed on the unconscious celestial mage, her eyes widen as they immediately went to the infirmary and it's now Wendy's turn to heal her, leaving Natsu pacing back and forth inside the hall, making Gray and Erza look at him with their confused eyes and Gray started to insult Natsu.

"Hey Flame Brain, why are moving like that?" He said while sitting like a king on his seat and pointing to Natsu like he's a suspect.

"Just shut up for now, Ice Princess I'm just thinking…"

"Natsu is T-H-I-N-K-I-N-G! IS THIS A MIRACLE?" Macao suddenly busted in as Natsu and Gray glared at him and sent him flying outside, making Romeo sigh in pity for his father as Gray just continued giving insults to Natsu as the latter suddenly shouted.

"Just shut up!" Natsu suddenly lost his temper and threw a fireball at Gray but instead for the ice mage to be hit, Erza's the one that received the impact as she just glared at both of them and grabbed their heads and clashed each other's heads as both the fire and ice mage groaned in pain.

"Natsu…she's alright now…" That voice makes Natsu turn his head and he saw Wendy in front of the stairs as he immediately went back to the infirmary to check on Lucy, making now the other guild members look at the dragon slayer in confusion.

"Wendy, who's she?"

"Uhm, Gray, it would be better if you know it later…when she go down here. And Juvia-san, Carla, Gajeel-san, Pantherlily and Thunder Tribe, you all would be surprised upon seeing her. Prepare yourselves…" That's all Wendy said as she just stared at the ceiling with pure joy in her eyes, making the members look at her with utter confusion…

"Who is she talking about?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

* * *

 _ **Please tell me if you have any suggestion or any things you want to tell me, I'll be always here in your service. Also, please tell me if you have any suggestions for this story!**_

 _ **P.S. ALERT! Poll created in profile! Natsu v.s. Laxus!**_

 _ **A vanilla cake for you!**_


End file.
